


Uke!Lee Snippets

by ForYouAreMine



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee, Bottom Rock Lee, Fantasy, GaaLee, M/M, NaruLee, Rock Lee - Freeform, Romance, Short Stories, Uke Lee, Yaoi, dragon naruto, fairy rock lee, fairytale, uke rock lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouAreMine/pseuds/ForYouAreMine
Summary: Small snippets of story involving Uke!Lee, something I feel there isn't enough of. These won't be super long or fully fleshed out. I hope you enjoy them nevertheless.





	Uke!Lee Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

A little baby dragon hopped from side to side playfully, letting out small roars and shooting smoke from his nose. “Do you think you can defeat me? I am the strongest warrior there is!” The baby dragon let out a little squeak and ran towards the taller man, his head angled down and smoke trailing behind him.

The man grabbed the baby by his small horns on his head and let out a growl of his own. “You will never save the fair prince, he is mine to keep forever!” The dragon let out a squeal while tossing his head from side to side and trying to try to throw the man off. “Save me my handsome dragon! Please save me!” Another man was sitting on a wooden stump behind the two. He had long black hair that went to his waist and was braided. His skin was a slightly tanned color, likely from working out in the sun for many hours. His eyes and eyebrows were large, however with his face and body they matched perfectly and made the man stand out as someone otherworldly.

 

The small dragon squealed even louder before finally shaking himself free from the one holding his horns. He took a few steps back and, puffing up his little chest wearing a determined expression, released a small burst of fire (though more smoke and soot than fire) from his mouth.

 

Both men let out loud cheers and, before the dragon could even think, he was being held and peppered with kisses and praises.

 

“Did you see that Lee?! He even got in his little stance and everything, you did so well little one!” The other man, Lee, laughed loudly and peppered even more kisses on the dragons tiny head and snout. “You truly did wonderful my little sun, that display deserves not only kisses and cuddles but also your favorite food!”

 

That had the dragon squealing again and wiggling itself from out of both their arms and to the ground. As soon as its claws hit the ground the dragons body slowly began to morph. A mix of vermillion and golden scales morphed into tan skin and light blond hair and rimson horns slowly receded back into an unblemished forehead. Claws formed into nails on small hands and a tail and wings slowly receded back into the dragon turned child's body. After the transformation big blue eyes turned to look back at the two men. “Ramen Ramen Ramen! Let’s go Papa and Lee!”

 

Lee gave a small smile before turning to look at the other man, “Do you think we should go for ramen Iruka? I think the Naruto has definitely earned it.” Iruka pretended to think it over, much to the suspense of the little one who had his pleading face on at full blast. “Please Papa, I did the fire and saved Lee! Please!” Iruka snorted before rolling his eyes fondly and gently ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Yea, yea, lets go get some ramen for your award worthy performance today. It seems all that training really did pay off.” Naruto let out a loud yell and took off down the dirt road leading from the field they had been playing in.

 

“Naruto, don’t run off too far!” Iruka yelled before giving a fond smile in his son's direction. “He’s got so much energy, I’m going to have gray hair before I know it.”

 

Lee let out a loud laugh before giving Iruka a happy smile, “Never that Iruka, you will always look as young as you do now! We should start catching up with Naru soon though, I do not think he will heed your request for him to slow down.” Iruka gave a small sigh before him and Lee began their trek after Naruto and to his favorite meal.

* * *

 


End file.
